Pretending
by fckdrgs
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Fingir era infantil, mas a realidade era dolorosa. Slash.


**Pretending.**

Escrita por Death

Traduzida por Beatriz B.

* * *

James ofegou conforme os lábios de Teddy colidiam com os seus com tal desespero que o deixara sem equilíbrio e atordoado. As mãos de Teddy estavam por toda parte, das suas coxas para seu peito para seu cabelo e ele estava empurrando fortemente seu quadril contra os de James, a fricção praticamente insuportável.

Não importava que eles estivessem num beco sujo atrás do Cabeça de Javali ou que a parede de tijolos estava raspando dolorosamente contra suas costas. Não importava que eles não devessem estar fazendo isso ou que Teddy estava namorando a prima de James, Victoire, e ela estava provavelmente se arrumando para ele naquele momento.

Não importava que Teddy estivesse usando James.

Nada disso importava por que James era bom em fingir.

Tudo o que James tinha que fazer era fechar seus olhos e ele podia fingir que cada ofego e gemido que escapava dos lábios de Teddy eram para ele; James podia fingir que Teddy queria isso tanto quanto ele queria.

Vergonhosamente James começou a se roçar contra o homem que deveria ser como seu irmão mais velho, seu confidente, e acima de tudo, seu amigo.

James manteve seus olhos fechados apertadamente conforme as mãos de Teddy se moviam para baixo em sua barriga, desajeitadamente tentando desfazer o botão e tirar a droga das calças. James tentou ajudar apenas para ter suas mãos jogadas irritadamente para longe.

Suas calças e cueca deslizaram para seus tornozelos e rispidamente Teddy ordenou que saísse delas. James praticamente tropeçou em si mesmo tentando obedecer.

"Bom garoto." Teddy riu, desfazendo suas próprias calças. "Agora," ele disse, pressionando James contra a parede "vamos nos divertir de verdade."

James sorriu conforme seus braços circularam o pescoço de Teddy e suas pernas de prenderam ao redor da cintura dele. "Se apresse então."

Foi sexo animalístico excessivamente bruto. Teddy pressionava James contra a parede, aproveitando avidamente sua própria satisfação enquanto James rangia seus dentes, deixando a dor e o prazer abalar seus sentidos.

James veio primeiro, gemendo luxuriosamente conforme arqueava suas costas. Teddy continuou investindo, empurrando mais e mais freneticamente contra o adolescente trêmulo até que finalmente com um grunhido selvagem ele veio também.

A respiração quente de Teddy batia contra sua garganta, seus braços segurando firme a cintura de James conforme ambos voltavam a si.

James foi pego desprevenido quando Teddy falou "Abra seus olhos, James."

Seus olhos se abriram trêmulos pelo comando e se prenderam nos de Teddy. Eles eram um cinza confuso, como nuvens de tempestade antes da chuva. Eles eram cheios de arrependimento, de dúvida, e tristeza.

James engoliu em seco e rapidamente se afastou de Teddy, "Nós deveríamos limpar isso, eu tenho que voltar pra Hogwarts logo e você... bom, você tem que ir também."

James precisava ir embora logo, se não Teddy iria acabar com seu mundo de faz de conta com as próximas palavras que saíssem da sua boca.

"James... nós precisamos parar isso."

Ele congelou no processo de abotoar suas calças e olhou para Teddy, "Parar? Por quê?"

Teddy abotoou suas próprias calças e suspirou, "Por que isso é errado, James, nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. Se alguém descobrir -"

"Isso foi idéia sua!" James gritou, "Ou você esqueceu?"

Teddy passou uma mão pelo cabelo que mudou do índigo* de êxtase para o cobre de frustração. "Eu não esqueci, James."

"Você não parecia se sentir assim há um minuto!" James rebateu.

Teddy assentiu, "Eu sei... eu sei. Eu não vim aqui pra... pra isso. Isso foi um acidente, eu só ia terminar com você por que..."

James podia ver pelo modo que Teddy mudou, a maneira que seus olhos só se focavam em James talvez por um momento antes de se voltarem para outra coisa, isso não ia ser um termino como as diversas outras vezes antes, dessa vez era sério. "Por que o que?" James sussurrou, embora ele na verdade não quisesse. Ele queria tampar suas orelhas e esquecer a conversa; queria fingir que eles fizeram sexo e Teddy foi embora, por que Teddy sempre ia embora e era isso.

Teddy colocou uma mão no bolso, "É a Victoire."

James bufou e cruzou os braços, "Sério, você finalmente sentiu culpa ou algo assim?"

"Eu vou pedi-la em casamento."

O sangue de James pareceu congelar em suas veias, sua visão turvou, e seu estômago se contraiu. Teddy puxou uma pequena caixa de veludo de seu bolso.

"Eu decidi e é isso, está acabado."

"Oh." Foi a única coisa inteligível que James conseguiu dizer conforme seu mundo de faz de conta desmoronava.

Ele se afastou quando Teddy o tocou como que para confortá-lo, quando Teddy se aproximou um passo, James se afastou um. Finalmente ele desistiu. "Eu te vejo depois, Jamie."

Teddy desaparatou com um estalo, deixando James sozinho no beco frio, úmido e fedido. Os sons de bruxas e bruxos se movimentando e as risadas dos estudantes parecendo surreais em suas orelhas.

Seus joelhos falharam, mandando-o ao chão sujo de pedra.

Fingir era infantil, mas a realidade era dolorosa.

**Fim.**

_*Índigo é um azul escuro_

* * *

Espero que gostem. Obrigado a quem ler e reviews são bem vindas. =D


End file.
